Timeline
'Outside of Space-Time' * Azathoth, a powerful entity beyond human comprehension, creates the multiverse in his dream. * The Source Wall is created around the multiverse, being a source of incomprehensible knowledge. * A race of powerful entities known as the Great Old Ones come into existence on the planet Urgrund. * The Great Old Ones leave the known universe beyond the Source Wall, only to occasionally return, creating a powerful cosmic shockwave known as the ‘Godwave’. * When the Old Ones leave Urgrund, the planet is torn into two opposing planets: the virtuous New Genesis, and the sinister Apokalips, populated by powerful entities known as the New Gods. * The Godwave creates a race of extra-dimensional beings known as the Gods of Olympus. * New Genesis and Apokalips enter into a war of good vs. evil, which continues for several trillion years. * To end the war, the leaders of New Genesis and Apokalips (Highfather and Darkseid) exchange their sons as part of a treaty, with Highfather’s son, Orion, being raised on Apokalips, and Darkseid’s son, Scot, being raised on New Genesis. * The mysterious entity only known as the Phantom Stranger is born. Distant Past 13,000,000,000 BCE * The red star Rao forms in the Andromeda galaxy. 8,700,000,000 BCE * The planet Krypton forms in orbit of Rao. 7,000,000,000 BCE * Life emerges on Krypton. 6,000,000,000 BCE * The alien scientist Bertron begins to experiment with genetic manipulation on the harsh surface of Krypton. * Bertron's creation, known as Doomsday, slays Bertron, but is trapped in Bertron's starship, floating in the vacuum of space. 5,000,000,000 BCE * Life emerges on the planet Oa. 4,600,000,000 BCE * The yellow star Sol is formed in the Milky Way Galaxy. 4,540,000,000 BCE * The planet Earth forms in the orbit of Sol. 4,500,000,000 BCE * The planet Mars forms in orbit of Sol. 3,800,000,000 BCE * Life emerges on Earth. 3,600,000,000 BCE * Life emerges on Mars. 3,500,000,000 BCE * The Oans do battle with the powerful entity Parallax, trapping it in a giant battery. * The Oans redub themselves the 'Guardians of the Universe' and vow to protect the galaxy from evil. 3,000,000,000 BCE * The Guardians develop a race of robots known as the Manhunters, designed to guard the universe. 2,750,000,000 BCE * The Manhunters go rogue and commit genocide across the universe. * The Guardians are able to stop the Manhunters and found the Green Lantern Corps to replace them. 198,000 BCE * Humanity emerges on Earth. 195,000 BCE * The first Martians emerges on Mars. 75,000 BCE * The green and white Martians diverge in evolution. 47,000 BCE * A prehistoric man named Vandar Adg, dying after a bear attack, is exposed to a crashed meteor, granting him immortality. 13,050 BCE * Vandar Adg and begins amassing power and influence across the world as a warlord. 12,942 BCE * Doomsday's ship crashes in Korea, and is buried in an incredibly deep tomb. 12,347 BCE * The city of Atlantis is founded by a group of sorcerers on an island in the Atlantic Ocean. * Poseidon becomes the patron god of Atlantis. 10,211 BCE * The Great Old Ones attack Atlantis, causing the king to summon all of his available magic into the Trident of Poseidon, banishing the Old Ones away from the Earthly realm once more. * This incredible condensation of magic causes Atlantis to sink beneath the ocean's surface, but Poseidon grants the Atlanteans the gift of underwater survival and harmony with the ocean. 5000 BCE * The powerful entity Nabu is trapped by the Great Old Ones in a golden helmet buried in Babylonia. 1330 BCE * The alien species known as the Reach creates several powerful weapons resembling scarabs. 1200 BCE * The blue Reach scarab crashes in ancient Egypt and buried in a tomb. * The Gods of Olympus create a race of immortal warrior women known as the Amazons, lead by Hippolyta. '800 BCE' * The Amazons, sick of 'man's world', go into self-imposed exile on the island of Themyscira. 700 BCE * The ancient Greek civilization begins to worship the Gods of Olympus. First to Eighteenth Century 388 BCE * Green Lantern Corps member Yalan Gur dies, causing his ring to crash in North America. 484 * Diana is sculpted out of clay by Hippolyta on Themyscira. 1184 * Tannarak is born in England. 1209 * An Arab man discovers the life-rejuvenating Lazarus Pits, granting him an extended lifespan. 1210 * Tannarak begins to experiment with alchemy, granting himself an extended lifespan and mystical powers. 1226 * The man names himself Ra’s al-Ghūl and founds the League of Assassins. 1618 * The artificial intelligence is Brainiac is created on Krypton. 1635 * Gotham City is founded by Norwegian mercenary Jon Logerquist. * Kryptonian society develops the Phantom Zone Projector, allowing criminals to banished to a dimension outside of space-time. 1784 * The Kryptonian Planetary Council is founded. 1788 * Wayne Manor is constructed on the outskirts of Gotham on the behalf of Darius Wayne. 1791 * Darius Wayne founds a real estate business in Gotham. Nineteenth Century 1838 * 1 November - Jonah Hex is born in northwestern Missouri to abusive parents Woodson and Virginia Hex. 1868 * Jonah Hex begins to work as a bounty hunter in the American west. * Solomon Wayne founds Wayne Shipping and Wayne Manufacturing under the collective title of Wayne Enterprises. 1875 * 27 December - The green Martian J'onn J'onzz is born on Mars. 1883 * 2 March - Jack Woods is born. '1884' * Several prominent Gotham citizens found the secret society The Court of Owls. 1888 * Kryptonians Dru-Zod, Faora, and Jax-Ur attempt to launch a coup against the Kryptonian government, which is quickly quashed. * Dru-Zod, Faora, and Jax-Ur are sentenced to indefinite imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. 1894 * 10 June - Cyrus Gold is born in Gotham. 1897 * 20 July - Saul Erdel is born. 1899 * 3 March - Otto Netz is born in Austria-Hungary. * 31 December - Two babies are prepared to be sacrificed for a cult, but a member of the cult rescues the children after recognizing their capability for magic. Twentieth Century 1900 * Zator begins to train the children in the art of the occult, naming them Richard Occult and Rose Psychic. 1901 * Haly's Circus is founded outside Gotham. 1904 * 19 April - Jim Corrigan is born. * Jack Woods begins to work as a gunslinger in the American west. * 1 November - Jonah Hex is murdered by gunslinger George Barrow. 91 Twenty-First Century Category:Timeline